To be a Vampire
by Citrusella Flugpucker II
Summary: Jonny isn't the first human in Hotel Transylvania. Years before, Dracula found a little human lost there. Follow Lyra Willows, in her adventure to be a vampire. (Author on Vacations)
1. Chapter 1

**First, I don't own nothing, just my OC, Lyra.**

**Second, thanks to musicis4ever for Beta-Read my fic!**

**Third, enjoy.**

* * *

It was late at night in the grand Hotel Transylvania. Many monsters were getting ready for bed, leaving others, the few who had just arrived. The stirring slowly subsided and I, Count Dracula, the hotel owner, found myself in a completely empty room. Another night had passed without any problems or complications. Another _perfect_ night.

I walked outside and allowed myself to breathe the fresh air of the morning. In the distance, a car approached, returning the last monsters that had traversed the forest. I waited for the arrival of the car, waiting to know if all had gone smoothly, especially with respect to the humans. But when Jack got out, carrying a little girl on her lap, I was more than shocked. She had blond hair and wore pink clothes, which were dirty and torn. She was also hurt. But worst of all, she was a human.

"Where did you get _that_?" I asked, horrified.

"I found her in the forest, she was lying near the road." Jack explained.

"But she's human!" I recoiled from her.

"She's _just_a little girl. She's injured and does not look well. I couldn't leave her there." Jack said.

In a way, he was right. She looked slightly younger than my daughter, Mavis; although, being human, she must be much younger. There was nothing dangerous about her. But I remembered that humans were evil, dangerous killers. She moved and a letter fell to the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

_"Dear someone who found this girl, her name is Lyra Lovely Willows and she is an orphan. Heartless criminals murdered both her parents. I could save her, but know if I survive this long and lonely trail,shewill not survive. Please take good care of her for me, protect my little Lyra!"_

I looked at the letter, even more horrified. _How could humans do that with one of their own race? Such a small child, unable to hurt anyone! How could they be so cruel?_I thought. She whimpered and I looked at her. She looked so fragile, innocent and beautiful. I held her in my arms and she snuggled up against my chest. She felt very hot, and I wondered if that was normal. _What should I do? I could just drop her off in the woods and leave her alone, couldn't I?_ But I killed the thought. I understood she was just a child lost, unarmed, wounded and without family. She opened her eyes. They were green and very bright.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

_What should I say? Should I just tell her everything?_ I thought, searching for an answer.

"Where is my mother?" She asked, ignoring the fact that I hadn't answered the first question.

"I do not know." I answered. She screamed and started crying.

"You're really hurting." I said, sympathetically.

"I want my mother!" She murmured. She was so fragile and had suffered so much that I could not resist liking her.

"Do not worry. I'll take care of you." I promised.

A smile formed on her lips before the girl fell asleep again. I would take care of her until she got better, and then leave her at the human village and everything would be solved. But five days had passed, and Lyra showed no signs of improvement. I had tried everything I knew, even managed to whip up some human medicines, but nothing seemed to be effective. She no longer woke up, barely ate or drank; the only improvements were that her sores had disappeared, leaving behind scars.

But that morning when I went to see her, she was ice cold, her breathing was weak, and his heart was beating out of sync. I wasn't sure how, but she was dying. So that was it. I had tried and failed to save her. The fault was not mine. I had done my best, but failed, my conscience was clean and quiet. I would leave the body in the woods and pretend that none of this had happened. That was the right thing to do, even though there was still hope for her.

No. It was completely out of the question. An insane idea, I should not even consider it.

Why not? The girl was a human, but was not guilty of being here. It was likely that she did not understand what was happening. And after five days, could I just go to bed and wait for her to die, knowing that I could save her in some way? Even if she got better, what could possibly ensure that, if she returned to the humans, they were not going to hurt her again, like the first time? Here she would be safe, and if she could not stay there like that...

"Martha, what do I do?" I asked the darkness around me. But I knew that Martha would know. She always knew what was right to do. When I woke up the next night, and I saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Dad!" Mavis called.

"Good evening, my little bat. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Very. I'm hungry." She protested, smiling. I picked her up, smiling too.

"That's why you woke me up? All right, then, ready for breakfast?" I said, getting out of bed.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She shouted, rushing out. I smiled before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

The little girl looked around, not knowing where she was and she was scared. All those people around, well,_people_ wasn't exactly the correct word to describe them. It was something more for a three-year-old girl, assuming that she was three years old, thinking that the world was what she thought it had been, but for some reason she was not sure. All she remembered was pain and fear, a pair of blue eyes and the soft voice of a man saying things she did not understand. Full of curiosity, she went into the crowd. She was completely distracted before she hit something. She looked up and saw a curious pair of glasses floating in the air. She tried to catch them, even though they were too high up. She felt someone lifting her, and was terrified when she saw that no one was there. Before she could scream, her attention was drawn to the glasses she had seen before and she picked them up.

"Hey! Give it back!" The Invisible Man, Griffin, protested, grabbing his glasses and putting them back on his face. The girl watched in surprise as the object was wrenched out of her hand and seemingly floated alone to its original place.

"What's your name, little girl?" Griffin asked gently. The girl just remained confused.

"You talk? Where'd you come from?" She remained silent, trying to get the glasses back.

"Hey Griffin, what you got there?" Frank asked.

"I have no idea. She just bumped into me, but it seems to me that she doesn't speak English."

"She smells like a human." Wayne commented.

"Apparently she's a vampire, but I have no idea where she came from."

"She's very young, her parents should be close." Frank said looking around.

"Speaking of vampires, where's Drac?" Murray asked. The girl looked around at all the creatures around her and tried to pull away.

"Me põe no chão!" She exclaimed almost crying.

"Anybody got anything?" Murray asked.

"She's young, perhaps she does not yet know how to speak." Frank suggested.

"Quero descer!" She asked again.

"I think we should put her down." Wayne suggested.

"Maybe we should find her parents first." Griffin replied.

"Drac might know where they are." Frank suggested.

"Would it if we knew where the Drac." Murray replied.

"Look! There's Mavis!" Frank pointed out, seeing the young Dracula down the stairs, with her father behind. The group pushed through the crowd to reach the hotel owner.

"Hey Drac! Look what I found!" Griffin announced. Little stopped crying and looked surprised to Conde. It was the man with the blue eyes. She was safe. Without a word she threw herself at him and he caught her.

"So there you are! How are you?" He said, smiling at her. Confused, she did not answer.

"You know who she is?" Griffin asked.

"I found her lost in the woods."

"Is she dumb?" Frank asked.

"Apparently she does not speak our language. I can understand her and talk to her because of my powers, but she is still very young."

"How old is she?"

"I think nineteen." He put her down and smiled at little Mavis.

"Olá!" She waved. Seeing her wave, Mavis smiled and returned the gesture.

"Qual é o seu nome?" The little girl said. Mavis didn't get it again. But within minutes, the two were running and laughing in the kitchen. That proved to be the beginning of a great friendship. Dracula turned to his friends.

"Her name is Lyra and she came from Brazil. I don't know how she got here, but her parents were murdered and she was almost dead too." He explained, purposefully omitting anything that involved the word human. No one needed to know.

"I'll take care of her for a while." Drac continued.

"She and Mavis will get along very well." Frank commented.

"I hope so."


End file.
